Conveying systems for moving objects are known in the art. The conveying system enables a homeowner to transport trash from his home to a curb-side location without having to carry it. The conveying system especially helps an elderly person or a disabled person to move loaded trash from his home to a street curb location.
Conveying systems typically include a support structure extending from a point near the home to a point near the curb. Commonly, the support structure is a track on which a garbage container can move. The weight of the container is supported by wheels. Many conveying systems typically include an endless conveyor chain. A first end of the endless conveyor chain is generally rotated by a rotary drive pulley. The rotary drive pulley is rotated by a motor. A second end of the endless conveyor chain generally rotates about a rotary idler pulley. The motor is attached to a first end of the support structure and the idler pulley is attached to a second end of the support structure. Commonly, the endless conveyor chain is also attached to a container. Typically, the endless conveyor chain extends longitudinally within the support structure so as to be movable in the space below the container. When the motor is turned on, the motor can drive the endless conveyor chain in a forward or a backward direction. Thus, the container can move with the endless conveyor chain and may carry the trash from the home to the curb.
Conveying systems are typically permanently installed and the length of support structure cannot be easily adjusted. Thus, it can be difficult for a homeowner to relocate the trash loading point.
Additionally, conventional conveying systems do not have a regulating system to control the distance of motion of the container. Furthermore, a conventional conveying system does not have a quick release coupling allowing the container to be easily released.